Guess the Cat
by lolkittie64
Summary: Guess the Cat! What more can I say? First person to get it right gets to pick the next cat. Have fun!
1. 1

**This is my first poetry fic, so here goes!**

Tongue as sharp as thorns,

Heart of ice,

Only fire could melt it

And show the sugar to her spice.

Her half-brother killed by her kin of her kin

Tunnels were the escape to the sin.

Jealousy over a spotted leaf

Which fire loved, it caused her grief.

Daughter of brindle, mother of squirrel,

With fire, many days were spent laughing.

But when the fire died down, the she-cat wore a frown

And the line to depression ran thin

* * *

**Can you guess? This is an easy one. Sorry if it's confusing.**


	2. 2

**Hi again! *drumroll please* Last poem was... Sandstorm! Fishboy99 guessed first, so he got to pick the cat. Here goes:  
**

Scar on flank

Golden pelt

Tail of sorrel made his heart melt

When a pelt of willow heard StarClan call

This tom made one of his biggest falls.

Mentored a 'paw of white did he,

'Paw became wing, passed on a prophecy

Had two little she-cats, ivy and dove

One with more power in her paws than the stars above.

Apprenticed to a cat who's stripes were gray

Unlike his sister, he was serious, in many ways

'To learn to be the best' was his advice,

Friendly, calm and overall...

Nice.

* * *

**This wasn't as good as the last one, sorry, but it was really hard! Have fun guessing!**


	3. 3

**Hello, amazing people of the FanFiction universe. Taralia-Rebelle-Sky got last one first, so she got to pick this cat. Enjoy!  
**

**Oh, almost forgot! Honorable Mentions: Waffle the Badger, Sandstorm0789, Blue1272000, Creekfur and NightblazeofDuskClan. You people rock!**

Clan leader's kit

With a ruthless mentor

Attention was a thing of which he loved to be the center.

Bold black stripes,

Long, long claws,

Exiled from camp; Power being the cause.

Back in his birth clan, had a mate of golden flowers

Two kits he did father: But didn't fuss to call them 'ours'.

The two kits, brother and sister, were in different clans however,

One to follow her father, and one to stay loyal forever.

Another mate, this time a rogue: Fathered two more kits, no shame.

A cat of healing and a fierce warrior they became.

Helped shred Tiny back when he was just a 'paw,

Just because he looked up to his mentor with a sense of awe.

Unfortunately, this cat followed his mentor's tracks,

Thought fighting was everything's solution, not knowing kindness's what he lacks.

Killed by Blood; Nine lives in one go.

But that's what happens when you attack somecat with a reinforced blow.

* * *

**I had fun writing this one! It's still pretty easy, but next time the poem will be harder, I promise. Have fun!  
**


	4. 4

**Hello, once again! Thank you for all your reviews, I love you all. Now where were we? Oh yeah... Tigerheartlover got the last poem, so this is the cat they chose!**

**Honorable ****Mentions: Firestar3271, Waffle the Badger, Blue1272000, Feather That Falls From Crow and Sandstorm0789. **

**Also, this is written from the POV of the cat.**

My mate.

Where did I go so wrong.

Did I think I did good?

Maybe not, but still.

I made my apprentice deputy with tricks.

He wasn't even my apprentice.

All I wanted was power, my love

But I ended up, not in StarClan, for my actions.

Broke a squirrel's jaw as well as a cat's heart.

You walk different skies from me.

My kits walk different skies from me.

I walk a different sky.

For my sins.

Distantly, I am related to the cat I tricked.

I don't feel ashamed.

For I have already felt ashamed of enough.

My heart, it is soured by bitterness and guided by revenge.

I have nothing, and no one.

Except you.

But you left me, my love,

Though I still love you.

I should have had a mate that loved me back.

I should have had kits that I could watch grow up and have kits of their own.

I should have had respect from my Clan mates.

But...

I had none of that.

My love, my love.

Please do not leave me.

For I know we may walk different skies, but I hope you know that I still love you.

You have your own family.

You have a place in StarClan.

I would give anything for those...

With you, I shall be happy.

So, I fear, I shall never be happy.

Never.

* * *

**There you go! I told you it would be harder. This was sad to write. Good luck people!**


	5. 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! I would just like to make a few things clear: Please do not review saying 'If I guessed right then please write about blah blah blah'. I don't want to keep on telling you individually that this is a guessing game, and therefore if you review in public saying things like that everyone can see which cat I write about next, and then what would the point be of me writing this? If you get it right first, then you will receive a PM saying so. Also, for those of you who are not quite clear on the rules, only the _first_ person who guesses right gets to pick the cat.  
**

**SliverClaw got the last one right, so here is their choice of cat! **

**Honourable Mentions: Silverstreak13, Waffle the Badger, Sandstorm0789, That Cat Is On Fire, Blue1272000, Taralia-Rebelle-Sky, ChocolateChipNip and XxxSilverwingxxX. **

A kittypet, I was, back when I was very small

Curious, I was, to the forest I did crawl

Two cats, they did, shredded and scarred me for life

From that day on, innocence gone, upon me came a strife:

Who were those cats? Why did they hurt me? Why did they make me change?

Those questions remained unanswered, but I wanted my revenge.

I gathered a group that grew and grew, strayed away from Twolegs' homes

Together, eating crowfood, the Twolegplace we did roam.

This wasn't enough: We wanted more space to call our own

With numerous cats and fearsome collars, studded with teeth and bones

The forest we tried to claim; Too many cats were accommodated there

So we decided to do what we thought was only fair:

To fight, we did, with all our cats, a battle very rare

But, in the end, what brought us down, what made the biggest scar

I had one: He had nine. Paws down to Firestar.

* * *

**Hehehe... That pun at the end. Sorry about this one, folks. I guess it's an okay poem, but very easy. Tell me what you thought! Good luck people :D  
**


	6. 6

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait. Silversmoke of RiverClan got that one right, so here is her choice of cat!**

**Honourable mentions: Leafstar of DawnClan, Warriorfan123, Creekfur, Feather That Falls From Crow, Willowsmoke of RiverClan and Sandstorm0789. Well done, those people!**

Rasping breath, glazy eyes

With no respect, a cat of lies

Whiskers of a feather were relied on more

After prey was a 'sign' of a battle to be fought.

Prophecy told: It was disbelieved

But when proved to be true, respect was too late retrieved

Flames were quenched, met the stars

And all the while this cat watched sneakily from afar.

* * *

**This one was short :P Thank-you for reading! Also, if you like this story check out my other Warriors story: Epic Rap Battles of Kit-story! I need suggestions for it.  
**


	7. 7

**Hiya. Stuffed Watermelon got the last one, so here it is! Also, if you like this story, check out my Epic Rap Battles of Kit-Story! Its another guessing game. Another Warriors story you may want to check out is The Alphabetical One-Shot Challenge. I need suggestions for both! Thanks you amazing people.**

**Honourable mentions: Leafshine, Willowsmoke of ShadowClan and Sandstorm0789. I noticed I'm not getting as much reviews nowadays... If you do read these, feel free to guess! It doesn't matter if you're right or wrong, its about having a go. Thanks for reading.**

I see that she cat with my mate

As happy as can be

Two healthy kits, and endless love

Between them, not me.

My time has come now, sadly

For poison sealed my fate

But how I ever wish

To still be with my mate.

I loved him from the start

Though death that shall not alter

I fear his feelings for me

Will disappear and halter.

For all I hope that shall not happen

I feel no envy for

The cat that now has my mate

At least, not any more.

* * *

**There! I reckon that one was tricky. Good luck!**


	8. 8

**Hello! Leafshine got the last one. Not many other people did. I told you it was tricky! It was actually Honeyfern. Well done!**

**Honorable Mentions: Willowsmoke of ShadowClan, Ghostpuppy, Sandstorm0789, and Leaffoot. Congrats all you guys!**

I am half-Clan.

Silver mother, gray father

Gray brother and silver I.

A destiny, a battle, a death.

I loved that black cat.

Arrogant, they called him

If only they could see what I saw.

Many cats he's been with since.

With four kits of other clans

My father lives on

With a kitty-warrior.

I do not judge the broken code,

For I am also guilty of that.

I loved a cat of a different clan,

Though no harm came of it.

My brother lives on

With a cat not even of a Clan

I do not judge the broken code,

For I am also guilty of that.

Peace, I rest.

I am a respected warrior.

Young, I may be

But nonetheless

No cat doubts my courage and determination.

I followed one prophecy and completed another

And for that, I deserve a place in the stars.

* * *

**That was fun to write. Thank-you everyone! **


	9. 9

**Hi again. Wow, nearly 100 reviews! Stuffed Watermelon guessed the last one, so here it is.**

**Honourable Mentions: Willowsmoke of ShadowClan, BerneseMD, A.M Rouss, resillient, and Sandstorm0789. Hope you enjoy!  
**

I may not have respect for the code,

On many occasions this trait showed,

My coat, the colour of leaf-bare snow

I am unique.

I see cats for their personality

Not for how well they hunt, or how pretty

I saw love in a misplaced face

And eventually, her heart shone.

I have been called disloyal many times

And many times I've proved myself

My tongue barbed like silverthorn

I am not soft.

A kittypet, I once was

Back when I was very small

But not anymore.

I love the cat who's heart shines bright

Wounded, she may be, but she can kick up a fight

Scarred and gouged, she is, but she's beautiful to me.

* * *

**I love this character. Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. 10

**Hello everyone. Willowsmoke of ShadowClan got that last one, so here y'all go!**

**Honourable Mentions: Emily0130, Leafshine, birdshadow the bold, dovewingforever22, TheCrazyMarshmellow, coolgirl526 and SnowstarWriter. Thank-you my loyal supporters! :D**

I am a cat of many allegiances

A rogue, a loner, a kittypet, warrior...

I travel long and far

My mother is cinders now

My father, perhaps ashes

I am described as a lion-cat: With no mane

I warned them, those cats

But they got what was coming to them

The darkness of which I sensed.

I turned a midnight star into an ebony foot

Reign over a land of shadows I claimed

I took the blame for killing ash

I was kept a prisoner

But escaped with an empty promise

To a blazing wild-cat, a light gray feather and a spiked leaf

I am a cat of many names

Of which I shall not tell

My story ends here

But it has only just begun.

* * *

**This cat I didn't know much about, but oh well. Good luck!  
**


	11. 11

**Hello, all! Gaah. My review levels seem to be dropping :c Please, have a go! Leafshine got it, so here is their cat!**

**Honourable Mentions: Samjam75, A. , Rubyeyes-The-Warrior and Wolf that howls at eclipse. YAY YOU PEOPLE ROCK! If you're in need of a laugh, check out my parody Shiny Waffles. It's stoopidly funny. Or, if you want to try the other path, a sad story called Assassination (also by me) is out. Thank-you for reading!**

I was a rogue

Who had no loyalty, for there was no-one to be loyal to

But all that changed

When two cats arrived.

Now, I am in charge of many cats

I am responsible for their lives

I was even once a kittypet, although unwillingly

Taken in by a little girl, but escaped, luckily

A kind mate; Three little kits: I am as happy as can be

And now, in this new position, I am free.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short: I couldn't think of much. Good luck!  
**


	12. 12

**Hi again! Haha, not many people got the last one. Stuffed Watermelon got it first, so here ya go.**

**Honorable Mentions: Amberstorm233, Lolzies Mew and Willowsmoke of ShadowClan.**

I have led a long, healthy life;

Mother of a great cat, was I.

He led ShadowClan, although he was stubborn

But a tom who was not at all shy.

However, I defended a monstrous cat

Who at that point was an innocent kit

When I saved him, he looked up gratefully:

And wished for our path to be lit.

Although I had saved him, there was something not right

About him, as soon as he came to my sight

This was proved when he was denied to StarClan, to fight

With the Dark Forest at the Great Battle.

My mate is unknown to you all

But remember this, my friends:

As a warrior, not a queen or an elder

Was how my long life ends.

* * *

**These poems are getting really hard now! Good luck, all :D  
**


End file.
